The Island of DOOM
by purplediamond7
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow along with William and Elizabeth Turner arrive at an island... And meet some strange people. Crossover with Wizard of Oz, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings. I've replaced Chapter 5!
1. The Yellow Brick Road

**The Island of Doom**

Declaimer: Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true... Somewhere over the rainbow I would own PotC and the Wizard of Oz. To my great disappointment, this is not somewhere over the rainbow.

**The Yellow Brick Road**

It all started with a deserted island. The _Black Pearl_ with Captain Jack Sparrow, William and Elizabeth Turner on board put in at a bay on a large uninhabited island in order to restock their supply of water. They were going to Tortuga next to restock the rum, so Jack treated himself to a bottle. Well, at first it was a bottle, but very soon it turned into three bottles.

What Jack saw next he attributed to a hallucination brought on by an access of alcohol.

A wide road made out of sunshine-yellow bricks led all the way up to the gangplank of the _Pearl_ and faded out into the solid wood of the deck. Just as Jack registered this, he saw four people dancing up to road. There was a man that looked to be made entirely of tin, someone that looked suspiciously like a scarecrow, a lion on its hind legs, and a small girl in a blue dress holding a basked with a tiny black dog inside it.

As they came closer, Jack heard them singing. Actually singing.

"We're off to see the Wizard,

The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.

We hear he is a whiz of a whiz

If ever a whiz there was,

If ever, if ever a whiz there was

The Wizard of Oz is one because, because,

Because, because, because, because,

Because of the wonderful things he does!"

They sang. Jack shook his head in disbelief. He must be hallucinating. There was no other explanation.

"Jack," Elizabeth said. "Why are these people dancing and singing?"

Jack was enormously relieved to find that he wasn't the only one seeing this strange vision. "Probably because they're in a musical," he answered.

"Oh," Elizabeth said as the foursome danced closer.

"What's going on?" Will asked, coming out on deck.

"They're a musical," Elizabeth explained, gesturing at the dancers.

At this point all of them tripped up the gangplank of the _Pearl_, following the yellow brick road. When the road ended they skidded to a halt. They had been apparently too concentrated on dancing and singing to notice the road vanishing.

The girl clutched the tin man's and scarecrow's elbow. The lion yelped in fright and hid behind the three of them.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, interrupting the tense silence.

The girl stumbled forward. Jack saw that she had ruby slippers on her feet. His eyes glittered.

"If you please, sir," she said, curtsying "I'm Dorothy Gale from Kansas. And these are my friends and we're off to see the Wizard of Oz to see if he can give Scarecrow a brain, Tin Man a heart, and Cowardly Lion courage. And maybe he'll have a way to get me and Toto home," she added.

"How did you come here?" asked Elizabeth kindly.

"We were told to follow the yellow brick road," Dorothy turned to gesture behind her, only to find that the road had vanished completely. "Oh no!" she cried, her eyes filling with tears. "How'll we ever reach the Wizard now?"

Even Jack felt sympathetic. "Look darling," he said. "We'll try to find a way to get you to the Wizard of Oz, whoever he is. Just come with us. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and this is me ship, the _Black Pearl_. This is Elizabeth Turner and 'er husband, William Turner."

"Oh, thank you!" Dorothy cried earnestly. Then she looked up at the ship, and upon seeing the black sails and the Jolly Roger, gasped.

"You're a pirate?" she asked breathlessly.

"Aye," Jack said.

"Let's go back Dorothy," Scarecrow said. "I don't have a brain, but I can tell you we shouldn't trust a pirate,"

"I don't know," Tin Man said. "I don't have a heart, but I can feel somewhere here," he touched his chest "that we should trust him."

"Oh, I'm scared," Cowardly Lion whimpered. "I'm scared, I'm scared. I'm afraid of pirates!"

"Don't worry," Jack assured her. "We won't hurt you,"

"Yes, do stay," Elizabeth urged.

"I don't know that there's anything else we can do," Dorothy said. "You see," she addressed Jack, "the Wicked Witch of the West is after us,"

"Who is-" Jack started, but he was interrupted by a puff of scarlet smoke. In the middle was a woman all in black with green skin.

"You!" she cried to Dorothy. "You won't get away from me!"

Tin Man, Cowardly Lion, and Scarecrow jumped in front of Dorothy. Jack took a step towards her.

"Get off me ship!" he cried indignantly to her. "And leave Dorothy alone!"

"Ah! So you take her side as well!" the witch cackled. "And your fate will be the same as their's!" she laughed the classical Wicked Witch of the West laugh.

It was quite impressive and the witch would have had the limelight for a while longer if not for...

A/N: Please review! I'll give you figurative ice cream! That's my standard promise!


	2. There's No Place Like Hogwarts

**The Island of Doom**

Declaimer: Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true... Somewhere over the rainbow I would own PotC, Wizard of Oz, and Harry Potter. To my greatest disappointment, this is not somewhere over the rainbow.

**There's No Place Like Hogwarts**

A black-haired boy with a large snowy owl on his wrist, and brown-haired smart-looking girl, and a red-haired boy and girl appeared on deck two feet away. They were clutching an old potion bottle.

"I-I don't think the Portkey worked," the black-haired boy stammered.

"Obviously not!" the smart-looking girl snapped.

"Who are you?" Jack asked for the second time in minutes.

All four of them jumped. Apparently they hadn't noticed everyone else. The red-haired girl, who looked the boldest of the lot, took a step forward.

"This is Harry Potter," she gestured at the black-haired boy and paused apparently waiting for a surprised reaction. When none came, she continued, "Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and I'm his sister Ginny Weasley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Dorothy said politely.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow of the _Black Pearl_," Jack introduced himself, "And this is Elizabeth Turner, William Turner, Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Cowardly Lion, and the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Oh," Hermione Granger cried. "You're from Pirates of the Caribbean, and you're from the Wizard of Oz,"

"Where?" everyone asked together.

"They're... well, never mind," Hermione said.

"'Ow did you get here?" Jack asked.

"We tried to use a Portkey to get to Godrick's Hollow, but instead we ended up here," Ginny explained.

"What's a Portkey?" Elizabeth asked.

"It doesn't matter now," Hermione said. "We have no way to get out of here,"

"Us too!" cried Dorothy. "We don't know how we ended up here and we don't know how we're going to get back."

"Well," Jack said. "We'll try to get all of you back wherever you came from. But the problem is, how'll we do it?"

"I don't know," Dorothy said. "Unless, may the Witch..."

Nervously, she addressed the Witch.

"Do you know how to get back?"

The Witch opened her mouth, but no one ever found out what she was going to say, because just at that moment two men appeared next to them on the deck. One of them was very tall and pale with a snake-like nose and the other was also rather tall and pale, with greasy black hair and a hooked nose.

"Voldemort!" cried Hermione. Ron shrank back against the rail of the ship and Cowardly Lion hid behind everyone.

"What is going on?" demanded the one with the snake-like nose.

"I have no idea!" the greasy-haired man retorted.

"Who are you?" the Wicked Witch of the West asked.

"I'm Lord Voldemort, but you must address me as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because-" Voldemort started, but couldn't think of a reason. Then he caught sight of Harry.

"You!" he screamed. "You're here!" he groped in his robes for his wand, but couldn't find it. "My wand!" he cried, "where is it?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the greasy-haired man searched frantically for their wands, but couldn't find them.

"Oh, no!" Ginny cried. "Now we have _no_ way of getting back!"

Voldemort, still raging to kill Harry, lunged at him, but Jack intercepted him.

"No murder on me ship!" Jack warned. "Now, who are you?" he asked the greasy-haired man.

"Severus Snape," he answered. Everyone introduced themselves, Snape shot a death glare at Harry, but didn't do anything.

"We need to find a way-" Dorothy started, but was cut off by...

Please review!


	3. Live from MiddleEarth

**The Island of Doom**

Declaimer: Oh, If I owned Pirates of the Caribbean, Harry Potter, Wizard of Oz, and Lord of the Rings how rich I would be...

**Live from Middle-Earth**

Five people appeared in a puff of green smoke. The Wicked Witch of the West thought that her red smoke looked much better. Besides, they weren't accompanied by her signature smoke smell of sulfur. The five people were two small brown-haired creatures with furry feet, a tall man with extraordinarily untidy black hair, but a rather handsome face, an old man dressed all in white with a white hair and beard, and a towering person all in black armor. The last looked highly imposing. Cowardly Lion cowered behind everyone else as usual.

"Who are you?" Will asked, getting his second line in the whole story.

"We're Merry and Pippin," the two small brown-haired people introduced themselves, "We're hobbits,"

"I am Gandalf the White," the old man said.

"I'm Aragorn son of Arathorn," the black-haired individual said.

"I am Sauron, the Dark Lord of Middle Earth," the imposing person in black armor said in an imposing voice.

"You are _not_ the Lord of Middle Earth!" Aragorn cried. "You will never gain dominion!"

"Yes I will!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

"No you won't!"

"Um, who are you and how did you get here?" Merry asked as Aragorn and Sauron went on with their banter.

"As to your second question, I have no idea," Jack said. "But as to your first question, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, the best pirate in the Caribbean, and this is my ship, the _Black Pearl_. These are William and Elizabeth Turner, Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Cowardly Lion, the Wicked Witch of the West, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Lord Voldemort, but he insists on being called He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Jack added hastily after a death glare from Voldemort.

Gandalf opened his mouth to say something, but the next second, Davy Jones materialized out of nowhere.

"What is going on?" Davy Jones demanded as if the _Black Pearl_ was his ship.

"Get off me ship!" Jack exploded.

Davy Jones paused, looking like he was concentrating then suddenly said, "I can't! It doesn't work!"

"Oh, great," Jack groaned.

"Yes I will!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

Came from Aragorn and Sauron.

Please review!


	4. Villains United

**The Island of Doom**

Declaimer: Would I be writing this is I owned Pirates of the Caribbean? No, I would be working on the trailer for the third movie. Which, if I may be so bold as to remind Disney, STILL ISN'T OUT!

**Villains United**

Everyone was breaking out into arguments left, right, and center. No one was listening to anyone else and the noise was deafening.

"We need to find a way to get back," Dorothy cried.

"First of all we need to find a way to make everyone listen," Jack commented. He climbed onto the railing.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" he cried. No one knew that Jack could yell that loudly.

"Don't you tell me to shut up!" shouted Sauron. "I'm the Lord of Middle-Earth!"

"No you're not!" yelled Aragorn.

"Yes I am!" Sauron retorted.

"And I'm the Dark Lord," Voldemort screamed.

"EVERYONE JUST PLEASE BE QUIET!" Jack shouted, sounding exasperated. "Now," he went on once everyone was quiet, "We need to find a way for everyone to get back to wherever they are from,"

"Yes," everyone agreed.

"Does anyone know what happened?" Jack asked.

"I don't think it's something that happened to anyone in particular," Albus Dumbledore said. "I think it's this island,"

"Alright, weight anchor!" Jack called to his crew. By the time the _Black Pearl_ was sailing again, everyone had split up into groups. Jack, Dorothy, Tin Man, Scarecrow, Cowardly Lion, Dumbledore, and Sirius was standing in one group, Will, Elizabeth, Aragorn, Harry, and Ginny were in another; Ron, Hermione, Gandalf, Merry, and Pippin were in yet another; and the Wicked Witch of the West, Voldemort, Snape, Sauron, and Davy Jones formed their own little clique. The last group were definetly kindred spirits. The other groups quickly came together into one, but the Evil Clique were still standing slightly apart.

"I think," Snape declared, "That we are being defeated far too often."

The other villains cheered.

"Yes," cackled the Wicked Witch of the West, "we need to get them!"

The others like that one.

"We should have a name," Voldemort suggested.

"What?" everyone asked.

"We villains. We should have a name."

"We should be the United Villains," Snape suggested.

"I like Villains United better," Sauron commented.

"Villains United it be!" Davy Jones cried.

Meanwhile, the Good Guys were also not wasting time.

"Does anyone know about a way to get out of other worlds?" Jack asked.

"Well," Dorothy said, "My house was picked up by a hurricane and I ended up in the Land of Oz,"

"That won't help much," Sirius observed. "Unless we go through a whirlpool or something,"

"We can't Apperate from here," Dumbledore said. "If Fawkes was here, we might have had a chance to get away, but not now,"

"I know a woman named Tia Dalma," Jack said. "She might know something,"

"It's worth a try," Tin Man said.

Please review! I'll give you figurative ice cream as usual!


	5. Ron and Elizabeth Try Matchmaking

**The Island of DOOM**

Declaimer: You'd be surprised at how little I own. I don't own Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Caribbean, or even Wizard of Oz.

**Ron and Elizabeth Try Matchmaking**

While they were all sailing to Tia Dalma's, everyone was at a loss as to what to do. Jack, Sirius, and Dumbledore were engaged in a deep discussion of transportation through time and space. Scarecrow listened it, hoping that it would help him. Ron, Harry, and Hermione, meanwhile were discussing the purpose of crossovers.

"Hermione, everyone knows what crossovers are for," Ron said.

"They're for expanding the range of characters," Hermione told him.

"No, they aren't," Ron declared. "They're for expanding the range of pairings."

"Oh, no…" Hermione groaned.

"Oh, YES!" Ron cried. "Let's figure out who should be together!"

"I'm in!" said Elizabeth, who was standing nearby.

Hermione moaned and sank against the mast, looking horrified.

"Okay, I think that Hermione – " Ron started. Hermione shot him a look of warning. But Ron didn't heed it. "Should be with Jack!"

"WHAT!" Hermione cried.

"What?" asked Jack, turning from his discussion with Sirius and Dumbledore.

"Nothing," Hermione answered, rolling her eyes in Ron and Elizabeth's direction.

"Actually," Elizabeth commented. "I thought Jack would really go with the Wicked Witch of the West,"

"NO WAY!" Jack yelled.

"Then Harry should be with you, Elizabeth," Ron went on.

"But I'm with Will," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"No, Will's with Ginny now,"

Ginny who happened to have overhead this, turned on Ron fiercely.

"Um, maybe not," Ron amended hastily. "Will's with Dorothy. Ginny's with Aragorn,"

This earned him another very fierce glare from Ginny. He dismissed it.

Exactly five seconds later, he was hit by Ginny's expertly-cast Bat-Bogey hex.

"It take that back, I take that back!" Ron screamed, while everyone laughed.

"You will always remember this as the day that Ron and Elizabeth _almost_ managed to invent new pairings," Jack announced.


	6. Who Are You and What Have you Done with

**The Island of DOOM**

Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean, Wizard of Oz, Lord of the Rings, and Harry Potter all belong to Disney, MGM, J.R.R. Tolkien, and J.K. Rowling, respectively. I am neither these people or companies and am in no way affiliated with them. Why did I just write a perfectly standard disclaimer? I must be insane

**Who Are You and What Have You Done with William Turner**

A/N: I have recieved reviews telling me that I should include Legolas in my story to further confuse my readers. There you are!

Life was just beginning to settle down after Ron and Elizabeth brave attempt at matchmaking, when something else happened. No one was expecting another appearance, but it happened anyway.

A tall person with long blonde hair and eyes that are very often described in fanfiction as "sapphire orbs", appeared.

"Legolas!" exclaimed Aragorn.

"Oh, Estel, you're here," the newcomer said. He was wearing a rather bemused look on his face, which the mismatched crew of the _Pearl_ was soon to learn, was his usual expression. Elizabeth thought that the expression on his face looked a little like Will's when he was trying to work out something that Jack said.

"This is my friend Legolas," Aragorn introduced him. "He's an Elf from Mirkwood. I guess he was late arriving from Middle-Earth."

Now that Elizabeth looked closer, Legolas resembled Will very much. He had the same nose, same jaw line, even the same eyebrows, which were dark despite his blonde hair.

She was just about to point out this very interesting fact while Legolas was being introduced to everyone, when Legolas and Will came face to face. There was a moment of silence as everyone stared from one face to the other.

Will was experiencing something like looking at himself in a mirror, only with blonde hair, blue eyes, pointed ears, and different clothes. Then both he and Legolas screamed.

And realized that their voices were exactly the same.

"There seems to be a problem," remarked Albus Dumbledore serenely.

"Why, you two look almost exactly alike!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"Aye," Jack agreed. "Will, you sure you don't have a twin somewhere?"

"You tell me, Jack," Will answered. "You seem to know my father considerably better than I do myself," A/N: Sorry, don't know what'll happen in the third movie yet!

"What do we do?" Legolas asked.

"Stay away from each other," Cowardly Lion suggested, from where he was hiding behind a gunpowder barrel.

"That _would_ make me feel better," Will admitted.

"That'll be just one more question to ask Tia Dalma when we get there," Jack remarked. "How the hell two people can look so much alike and be from different worlds?"

A/N: Well, I hope you guys are happy with Legolas! I've never liked him very much, so he's a bit clueless in my story! Please review!


End file.
